The present invention is directed to a drilling and/or chipping tool including a housing, a tool bit holder positioned at the front end of the housing, and a piston guide located within and extending out of the front end of the housing into the tool bit holder. A cap laterally encloses the tool bit holder and is at least partially rotatable relative to it. A locking sleeve is located at the front end of the housing and is axially displaceable against the biasing force of a spring. The piston guide and the tool bit holder are connected together by at least one radially displaceable locking element supported in a through opening in the tool bit holder. The locking element is engageable in at least one recess in the piston guide and the locking element can be radially displaced by axially displacing the locking sleeve.
A drilling and/or chipping tool of the above-mentioned type is disclosed in DE-PS 35 11 491. To enable the alignment of a tool bit inserted into the tool bit holder, the tool bit holder along with the drill bit must be turned in a circumferential direction relative to the piston guide. Turning the tool bit holder can be effected when the locking sleeve has been displaced. Locking elements supported in through openings of the tool bit holder can be shifted or displaced radially outwardly, whereby they no longer seat in the recesses of the piston guide. The tool operator must always take care, however, when axially displacing the locking sleeve, so that the tool bit holder is not pulled off the piston guide, when the locking elements no longer extend into the recesses of the piston guide.